The Room Much Required
by Eternally Seventeen
Summary: A sneak peak into how the Room of Requirement was created and how creatively it was used through the ages. 5-shot! / 1. Godric comes up with the need for a Room of Requirement.
1. 1: Conception

**The Room Much Required**

**Conception**

* * *

They stood on the balcony of the Astronomy Tower, staring at the moon with tranquil writ all over their eyes and sigh with satisfaction at the beautiful school they've built together with their own hands. Salazar gently entwined his palms with Rowena, who blushed prettily but refuses to say anything just then. Godric's sharp eyes caught it all, however, and his eyes sparkled with mischief as he imagined his two best friends stealing kisses between classes when they thought no one would be looking.

Which led him to a brilliant idea.

"Listen!" He urged suddenly, and Helga nearly fell over as he bellowed into her ears. She glared at him reproachfully and he shot her a sheepish smile.

"I was thinking," he began, and Salazar smirked. "Why do I feel like your thinking is going to lead us to no good?"

Godric pretended to look wounded as he clutched his chest dramatically.

"You underestimate me so, friend!" He declared. Rowena cleared her throat daintily, reigning him back in track and Godric followed up on his train of thought.

"Our castle has just about everything that a student would need, to both learn as well as grow in this school," he began.

"But?" Rowena prodded, curious.

"But," Godric repeated, nodding at her. "I believe we need a room – a room concealed in a rather remote region of the school – which can transform itself according to the will of the person who needs to use it, and that only appears when, well, when it is really needed." He paused then, catching his breath while he waited for his friends to drink in the idea.

Rowena was, as usual, the first to speak.

"I think, Godric, that's a rather splendid idea," she said, smiling. "I couldn't imagine anyone else coming up with such an idea, either," Helga added wryly.

"However," Rowena said in true fashion, "we must do everything to make sure that the room caters only to the purest of intentions and plays no part in the destruction of any creature or structure, human or otherwise."

Godric nodded his head seriously. He hadn't considered the possibility of misuse at all and realised what a fatal weapon he'd be delivering into the hands of wrongdoers.

"Wait," Salazar's eyes gleamed in the moonlight as he stroked his chin thoughtfully. "To create a room that transfigures itself when needed – as well as conceals itself to the normal eye – would also take exceptional magic to create…"

"We're all fully capable here, Salazar," Rowena said softly, placing a palm on his shoulder.

Godric didn't hide his smiles this time and winked at the pair. "Well? When do we start?"

Rowena and Salazar looked at each other before responding. "In a week, maybe?"

"And maybe you two will be the first to use it when you, ahh, miss each other a _little_ too much after a long day of lessons, eh?" Godric grinned while the pair turned away from him. Being right was definitely rewarding.

* * *

Entered in:

The Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge, Era Fics - #1, Founder's

The Het-Tastic Drabble-Athon Competition, prompt #7: moon


	2. 2: Suspicion

**The Room Much Required**

**2. Suspicion**

* * *

Tom Riddle's high, cold commanding voice rings out from the head of the table he is seated at and the seven students who surround him go silent instantaneously.

"_If _you are all done acting like children," he says dangerously, "I believe I have called you all here for something rather important."

Lestrange raised his hand at once, but Tom took his time in paying him any attention. Instead, he looked around at the varied expressions on the faces of those who sat before him and observed, with mild pleasure, that each and every face was underwritten with heavy tones of fear and respect. _Good_.

"Now. Nott, when did you say you saw the Ravenclaw enter this room?"

"I-it was, er, nearly a week ago, sir," he stammered, and little beads of sweat blossomed above his upper lip despite the freezing temperatures.

"Explain yourself, and stop quivering like a filthy muggle!" he roared, and Nott shrunk a little deeper into his seat hating himself for opening his mouth in the first place.

He took an excruciating moment to collect his thoughts, and then began again.

"It was nearly a week ago, and she was passing by the corridor with a huge stack of books in her hand. One of them slipped out of her hand and she bent low to pick it up, placing the others on the floor…when the room revealed itself to her. Only, it didn't look quite like what it looks for us, like what it appears to be this very moment…" He waved a hand around the large room with the black marble tiling and silver and green draping.

"What did it look like?" Riddle asked softly, his voice turning more frightful with every word he uttered.

"I couldn't see quite clearly," he stammered again.

"I don't believe you!" Riddle screamed then, ready to rip Nott's throat out in frustration.

"Sir, the girl went in and the room vanished before I could do anything," he stuttered helplessly. "But it looked like she was seeing it for the first time, too; her jaw nearly dropped with wonder and she did look rather suspicious as she walked in."

Riddle played with his gold ring as he carefully considered Nott's words. If they were true, it posed a serious threat to _his _room and a plan of action must be set in motion immediately.

"Alright," he finally said. "I'm giving you two days to fix this. Find the girl and bring her to me at ten in the night. I will be waiting by the abandoned corridor on the third floor."

Nobody had a chance to respond before Riddle left the room within seconds, and Nott looked around his class mates with terror in his eyes.

"What happens if I don't find her in two days? I don't even remember what she looked like!"

The eerie silence wasn't a very comforting answer.

* * *

Entered in:

The Twelve Days of Christmas Style Challenge, Era Fics #2 – Riddle Era


	3. 3: Mischief Managed

**The Room Much Required**

**3. Mischief Managed**

* * *

"I can absolutely not believe that you two haven't known about the Room of Requirement till now!" James exclaimed as he jogged towards the fifth floor with his best friends in tow.

Sirius nodded in agreement. "Especially considering all the pranks we are proudly responsible for," he added. "How did you manage to get off with your parts in our, well, epic activities, if you didn't come in here?"

Remus shrugged his shoulders offhandedly. "I never had a problem in being discrete." Peter shook his little head. "Me, too. I pretty much blend into the walls, if you know what I mean."

Sirius shook his head at his best friend and James imitated him. Then he came to a sudden stop and Peter almost walked right into Sirius.

"This," James began with a grand sweep of his hand, "is where the magic happens."

Remus and Peter stared blankly at the equally blank wall.

"I don't mean to be stupid," said Remus carefully. "But what is it that we're looking at, precisely?"

James and Sirius shut their eyes in response and within seconds they could hear Remus and Peter emit loud gasps as the wall literally melted away to reveal a large wooden door that very much resembled the boy's dorm entrance.

"Where did that come from?!" Peter yelped in surprise. Sirius simply dragged him towards the entrance and unbolted the door open while James stood on lookout.

"Shh!"

With exceeding caution, the four boys scampered in just as the doors began to vanish.

"What do you think?" James asked excitedly as he extricated a thick piece of parchment from his book bag.

"It's brilliant!" Peter squeaked excitedly, and Remus grinned. "I agree with Wormy here."

"Alright then, let's get back to business," declared Sirius as he drew his wand out. The others did the same.

"Messrs Moony, Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs," they began in unison, grinning with delight at each other.

"Purveyors of Aid to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present – The Marauder's Map." They finished, slightly breathless and then tapped the corners of the map, one corner per person. It unfolded before them like a piece of art and they stared at it with renewed fascination as little footsteps began to materialise upon it.

"We've covered the entire East Wing, all the dormitories and common rooms and all bathrooms, am I correct?" James asked around. Sirius nodded. "And I've made sure that this room will never show up on the map, neither will the people in it."

Remus frowned a little at that sentence. "Couldn't that work out as a disadvantage as well? I mean, anybody could hide in here indefinitely," he pointed out practically.

But James shook his head adamantly. "That's a risk we simply must take, Moony."

Remus nodded, still doubtful. Little did he know that in the years to come, the secrecy of the Room of Requirement would prove invaluable in the final battle against Voldemort.

* * *

Entered in:

The Twelve Days of Christmas Style Challenge, Era Fic #3 – Marauders

The Battle of the Houses, prompt #4, teamwork (entry 1)


	4. 4: Kiss Me

**The Room Much Required**

**4. Kiss Me**

* * *

Every step he makes sounds like a move towards the gallows and he walks with trepidation, hating**hating**_hating_ the fact that he has to give up the one thing that actually made him shine in chis classes. He is filled with self-loathing that he had to depend on the book of a professor he detests in order to succeed to begin with, but the sweetness of victory was a wonder drug that made him happy and he wasn't willing to let go of it.

Not yet, anyway.

"Come _on, _Harry. Do you really want to hold on to Snape's old junk?" Her voice disrupts his vicious thoughts and he gathers himself haphazardly.

"You're right, Ginny," he mumbles, but his steps grow more reluctant as he gets closer to the room that hides it all. Within seconds, the blank wall is replaced by an ornate glass and wrought iron door and Ginny pulls him in, separating him from the book and placing her cool fingers upon his sore eyes.

"Do you trust me, Harry?" she asks him seriously, and his mind instantly takes him back to the times she'd followed him blindly, the times she'd scathingly retorted to all those who dared spite him and the multiple times she'd hexed various malevolent Slytherins when they showed excessive obedience to Voldemort's detrimental wishes. He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

_If he didn't trust Ginny, who else could he trust?_

"Wait here." She sealed the words with a soft kiss and skipped away. Harry strained to hear the direction in which she went; maybe he could track the book down later? But he soon came to his senses and blanked his mind out. Hermione was right – the book was an absolutely unhealthy addiction and he simply had to stop using it.

"I'm back, Harry," she said, her voice tinkling like coloured glass and he opened his eyes, only to find hers mere seconds away from his. Slowly, he placed his hands on her slim waist and drew her close to her, wrapping her in a tight hug and enjoying the feel of her lithe body against his. She threw her arms around his neck and held on tight, etching patterns on his back as her hands roved down his thick hair to his neck and along his spine, causing him to shiver involuntarily.

They held each other close for several heartbeats, unwilling to shatter the magical glass bubble that had enveloped them in its silent embrace. Harry then closed the distance between them with a kiss that swept her off her feet, immensely grateful for having her in his life. And then he stopped thinking altogether as they eagerly consumed each other after months of being forced apart.

* * *

Entered in:

The Twelve Days of Christmas Style Competition, #5 – Era Fics (Trio Era)

The Het-Tastic Drabble-Athon Competition (December), prompt #34 - hug


	5. 5: Hope Springs

**The Room Much Required**

**5. Hope Springs**

* * *

She'd had enough of the incessant cramming that accompanied being a fifth-year student and the unholy attempts at sabotaging her books, as she was perceived to be too much of a threat by her batch mates from all the houses, even her own. Rose was tired of the monsters that the impending OWLs were turning everyone into and decided to sod it all for a while.

She stomped off towards the trickles of sunlight that were soon being swallowed up by the cloudy skies and sat by a solitary weeping willow, almost weeping herself.

Suddenly, her vision went black as a pair of cold hands closed over her eyes and she struggled for a minute before recognising them.

"Scorpius! What are you doing here? Not trying to drown me, I hope." Her tone sounded defeated and Scorpius withdrew his hands in surprise, staring at his friend incredulously.

"Have you lost your marbles?" He asked, but her lacklustre eyes and grim lips told him that things were worse than he'd believed it to be.

"What happened?" His tone was the softest feather against her parched skin and she looked up.

"Haven't you heard? I seem to be the school's latest punching bag. My notes have ink smeared all over them, over half my textbooks are missing or torn and I've literally been getting messages mocking my, and I quote, extra-large brain capacities. I give up, Scor," she said forlornly.

"I wonder which nitwit actually wrote that," Scorpius responded coolly, and then extended an arm out for the weary girl to take. "Come on. I know somewhere we can go and study, somewhere no one is going to bother you about anything."

* * *

The Room of Requirement had outdone itself and Rosie grinned despite her mood. Two large comfortable couches sat smack in the middle of the cosy room. On a large mahogany table before the two couches sat a stack of books (all for the fifth-years, of course) and two piping mugs of hot chocolate.

Scorpius took Rose's hand in his as he watched her sullen eyes come to life and laughed despite himself.

"Scor, this is simply the best thing _any_one has ever done for me, and now I don't even need to worry about stupid Sheila Zabini or Jasper Finnigan or any of those blokes who seem so intent on watching me fail, and - "

Her words came to a temporary standstill and Scorpius caught her lips in his, an expression of everything he'd wanted to tell her since the past two years. Her eyes shut on its own accord as she moulded her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing her lips to speak in every way but through words.

When they finally broke for air, Rose grinned at a blushing Scorpius and kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

"I've been waiting for this a long time, Scor."

He smiled back at her. "Me, too. Let's hit the books now, shall we?"

And all of a sudden, there was hope.

* * *

Entered in:

The Het-Tastic Drabble-Athon competition, prompt #7 – hot chocolate

The Battle of the Houses, prompt #4 with renewed hope (entry #2)

The Race to the Top of Mount Potter competition, romance

The Twelve Days of Christmas Style Challenge, Era Fics #5 – Next-Gen


End file.
